Objective: Establish and maintain a Lipid Research Clinic Designed to increase knowledge related to improving the diagnosis and management of hyperlipoproteinemia with special reference to coronary artery disease and for establishing opportunities for further research into its causes and treatment. Specific projects: Core lipid measurement, standardization, data management, exercise electrocardiography, tests for secondary hyperlipoproteinemia, prevalence study, intervention study, and leucocyte metabolism in hyperlipoproteinemia.